


Mothers of the Fifth House

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected families can be happy, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers of the Fifth House

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write about mom)

“Little One,” said Lwaxana, sweeping her multicolored skirts around her as she plopped onto the couch. “Please tell that husband of yours to stop thinking so loudly about how… how _odd_ this is.”

Deanna looked across her mother’s living room at the rest of her family. Their two-year-old daughter Tasha sat cross-legged on the floor, pouring imaginary tea for her father and eleven-year-old Uncle Berin.

“It _is_ odd, Mother,” said Deanna. “Humans— and Betazoids— may have longer lifespans than they once did, but it was still unusual to have a child at my age.”

“And practically unheard of at mine,” Lwaxana finished. “But when have you ever known me to do something just because it was expected?”

“Never,” Deanna laughed. “But really, Mother, just because this was unexpected doesn’t mean it wasn’t very, very welcome.”

Lwaxana smiled and pulled her daughter into a quick hug. 

“Mother,” called Berin, still sitting at the tea party picnic. “Deanna, aren’t you having tea, too?”

“Yeah!” agreed Tasha.

Deanna laughed and rose, reaching down a hand to help her mother stand as well. “We’re coming,” she said, and settled next to Will on the floor, still smiling.

THE END


End file.
